


And A Partridge In A Plastic Pear Tree

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Christmas mini fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, High School, Plastic fruit, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Nobody likes plays.





	And A Partridge In A Plastic Pear Tree

“piss off I'm not wearing a dress”  
“Yes you are.”  
“Fuck off”

Derek scowled at Dahlia; she was stood on the stage with a selection of costumes, holding up a ‘robe’ Derek was sure they had used in the crucible for one of the witches Scout was lying on the floor with her phone in her hand, occasionally swearing when she lost a life. “Yahfuckindirtybastard” she growled at her phone, words to close together for Derek to even try to understand. “Why are you even here scout?” Derek looked at her, momentarily distracted from the concept of crossdressing. “I'm the ghost of Christmas past.” She provided by means of explanation, making no attempt to stand. Dahlia threw a plastic orange at her. 

“Put the fucking gown on Derek, you can keep your jeans on.” Derek threw the script in his hand at dahlia “NO MEAT?! I’M NOT PLAYING A VEGETARIAN IN A DRESS!” Derek was legitimately offended by the role and suspected that he had only been picked for it because someone had turned the only red wig the school had into magma for a volcano display. Derek made a mental note to take the last of the chocolate pudding in the canteen as revenge. “piss off, Dahlia.” Dahlia sighed. She had been thrilled when she found out what part Derek had been picked for. He only auditioned because it got him out of an English class. Dahlia had laughed for 20 minutes. “ironic that a homo who only eats steak is playin’ ‘no meat mega man’ ay?” Scout directed her comment at dahlia, but still made no attempt to move. Dahlia snorted, while Derek pouted in the corner. “come on Derek stop being a baby and try the costume on.” Derek shook his head. Dahlia threw a plastic tomato at him.

After 20 minutes of arguing, and a brief snack break, all of them were in their costumes, as well as the host of others who had filtered in ready for the dress rehearsal. Dahlias costume was surprisingly flattering, she was playing tiny tims mother. Scout was in a white dress, although it had already been stained by food. The three of them stood in the corner, watching the rest of the students getting into costume; one of them had already fallen off the stage, and someone else had taken 10 minutes to figure out which way round their shirt went. It was going to be a disaster. None of them could wait. Eventually, dahlia was called over to do her first scene; when she was walking away both Scout and Derek threw plastic fruit at her.


End file.
